


We who remain

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"  (12 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We who remain

Combeferre took his glasses off, sighing into his hands. The candle in front of him was almost melted to a stub, the flickering light more shadow than source. He should leave, really, he should have left hours ago with the rest of them. The only member remaining in the small room at the Musain, other than himself, was Grantaire. He was slumped over the table he occupied, awake but not entirely lucid, and although Grantaire’s lucidity did not always seem to be linked to his drink, it was clear that wine had certainly contributed to his state tonight.

“Are you finished?” He asked at Combeferre’s sudden movement. “I would rather like to go home.”

Combeferre frowned, “I am not impeding that, leave at your leisure.”

Grantaire smiled at that, “My leisure,” he said, rolling the word around his tongue, languid, “But I am duty bound.”

“By whose command?”

Grantaire smiled pleasantly at him, his eyes unfocusing a little, “You look like him, did you know?” He rested his chin in his hand, “Although you wear it better, as well he knew. Always he said, ‘oh he will be incredible! A doctor! A scholar! The son our parents had prayed for! I can see the reason now,” he added, still smiling at nothing, oblivious to how Combeferre’s hands clasped at the desk, his knuckles white and his jaw tight.

“Please,” Combeferre said, “I cannot-”

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be part of a larger fic, so let me know what you think.   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
